Wires, Connecting
by bakagamis
Summary: It's like being blind but not, like touching air, grasping at straws, voices dissipating and reverberating. Phone sex, dirty talk.


Disclaimer: All characters appearing in this work are fictitious; I own nothing but my ideas.

The majority of this is written to Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) by Flight Facilities. Requested from Cam on twitter, of KiKuro phone sex, because why not? Still working on dialogue writing skills, and getting rid of a few kinks in my system. Unbeta-ed.

* * *

They've been almost across the country from each other for what was nearing three months, and it's taking about every fiber in Kise's being to not hop on the next train over to just _see_ and _touch_ Kuroko. He misses the amused glances thrown at him, and the sarcastic prods, and the soft kisses—just because.

Honestly, Kise would have never chosen this school if Kuroko hadn't put his foot down, refusing to budge on the matter for a few weeks. It was the best school he could ever wish for, but it was hours away and Kise could barely be satisfied with the Kaijou-Seirin commute every other day. The rest of them were also so far away.

After a while, Kise had given in and before he knew it, he was longingly watching buildings streak past and dealing with the snoring passenger next to him.

—

Classes had just finished for the day and Kise decides to dial his _Kurokocchi_, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. The sheets are decidedly dull compared to the ones back home and his feet dangle a little off the side, but all is forgotten when he hears a light, "Hello, Kise-kun."

He hears rustling on the other line and closes his eyes. "I miss you, Kurokocchi."

"I miss you as well." There's a pause and then a hesitant, "Are you in your room?"

Kise hums an affirmative. He looks around and remembers his roommate is spending the week away, and that he is alone. His throat is suddenly parched, and the temperature spikes; he asks, "Are you?"

Kuroko's _yes_ is a little breathless, like he can sense what's flashing through Kise's mind, and his voice wavers when he says, "I need you." Suppressing a groan, Kise manages a whooshed "Yeah?"

He imagines Kuroko lying on their bed, cheeks flushed and lashes fluttering—he draws in a ragged breath and the pitch of his voice drops. "What are you doing?"

There's a shaky exhale and some muted slurping, "Sucking—fingers, want yours 'nstead." Kise can feel his pants straining and he all but slams his head against the headboard, because Kuroko's tone drips eroticism and _damn_ what he wouldn't give to see his face right now. It's already too much to handle and it hasn't even been more than five minutes.

The blonde pictures the small, cute mouth enclosing his digits, pink tongue slipping between each one and the _sucking, christ. _

Kuroko makes an obscene noise when he extracts his fingers, and Kise feels a shiver snake down his spine. "I'll make you feel good, so good, Kurokocchi," he pants, reaching down and pushing his boxers past his thighs, wrapping his free hand around himself, leaking. The cold air hits him and he moves his hand up, down, once, twice.

"Tell me how," Kuroko demands, desire weaved between every word.

Kise lets out a small laugh. Swallows. It's difficult; his throat clicks. "I'll kiss you. Leave marks all over your body, 'cause you're mine." (Sometimes, he still can't believe it.) "Press you into the sheets and hold your wrists so you can't touch yourself, so it's all left for me to do. Lick my name into your skin and make you throb and open you up, just for me."

"Kise-kun," Kuroko whines in his ear and he can hear the beginnings of a sob working itself out, "Need you inside, need you_ now_, it's been so _long_." Squirting a handful of lotion into his palm, Kise feels the coolness against his cock when he strokes, like he's slicking up and getting ready for Kuroko. Getting ready to pass through that searing tightness—getting ready to be mounted between dripping cheeks, twitching thighs.

"Finger yourself." Voice husky, Kise bites his lip when he hears sharp gasps and thumbs the tip of his erection, smearing precum together with the lotion. Kuroko's moans make his grip tighten around the keypad of his phone and prompts him to stroke more deliberately, almost painfully slow.

"I'll make you mess up the sheets, trying to get free. Won't let you. I'll make you strain 'til it hurts, 'til you're crying and only when you're begging, I'll—"

"You'll what," Kuroko whimpers, "What will you do?"

His fingers want to bury deep into Kuroko, want to scissor him apart, want to crook onto the bundle of nerves—he wants to feel the heat wrapped around him as he moves his hips and wants to clutch bruises into feverish skin. He wants to leave Kuroko in ruins.

He can't do any of this, so he does the next best thing.

"Fill you up 'til you can't take anymore, and then some. Fuck you, watch your face twist and control break for me—'til all you can remember to call is my name. Slam into your pretty little hole, watch you stretch around me and take me all in." Kuroko moans, and it's so _lewd_ and perfect and Kise arches into himself.

Kise hadn't known more blood could concentrate itself south until he hears, "All day. All day, I've been thinking of Kise-kun. How you make me so _full_ and how it's so _good_." He's sure he's this close to dying of blood loss from just touching himself and hearing Kuroko's trembling intakes. Aominecchi would have a field day. It's not a bad way to go, though, he admits to himself.

"Love the way you're around me all the time, so hot, you're so hot, always like burning. Makes me want to eat you up." He hears Kuroko's muffled gasps picking up.

"Kise-kun, I'm—" Kise fucks into his hand and sets his teeth on his lip, coaxes, "Come for me—with me. Together."

Over the phone, Kise hears a cry, wanton and dirty and he pumps himself faster, sticky moments later. He takes a shuddering breath and he feels limp, so he turns on his side and sandwiches his phone between the bed and his ear.

They listen to each other over the phone, not saying anything, just inhaling, exhaling, hearts pounding.

"So," Kise ventures, ten minutes later, "What are you going to do to _me_ next time?" He can practically hear Kuroko rolling his eyes, thousands of miles away, and he settles into his pillows.

Kuroko ends up telling him exactly what he plans to do.


End file.
